Reunite
by cam the fan
Summary: Goten leaves to save his family. Someone wants his life and will do anything to get it. What will happen to poor Goten? Will the ones he loved replace him? Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Why I Must Leave**

"Goten, please, you can stay with me" A tan boy said to a smaller paler one.

"No Trunks, the directions were I must leave the country or they die" Goten says throwing more shirts into a tan suitcase.

"It was probably a prank call" Trunks tries again, trying to get his best friend to change his mind.

"And what if it wasn't?, I can't live my whole life knowing you died because I didn't take someones advice" Goten says as he turns to look Trunks straight in the eye.

Truth was, Goten didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and finish high school with his best friend Trunks. But ever since he got a mysterious phone call one night, he hasn't been the same.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Goten was home alone, about to watch a movie, when he gets a phone call.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Goten, can I come over?" asked a familiar voice from the other end.

"Of course Trunks" Goten says taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Great be over in like 30 minutes" Trunks said hanging up.

~Great, just great~ Goten thought rubbing his temples.

~Why?, why must my love, out of everyone in the world, be my best friend?~ he asks taking an aspirin for his headache.

Goten then walk over to the gigantic plastic bowls, and pours the saiyan sized bag of popcorn in it.

~He better hurry, or I'm starting without him~ Goten thought walking into the TV room.

Goten set the bowl of popcorn down, and went to go take a shower. Seeing as Trunks said 30 minutes, that gave him time to freshen up. As he walked into the bathroom he had a feeling like something wasn't right, but didn't quite know what it was.

~Must just be the after affects of my headache~ he thought turning on the hot water.

Goten let the water warm up a bit, then removed his clothing and stepped inside. He loved the feeling of hot water cascading down his figure. It was calming to him, sort of like when he was a child, he like to have people ruffle his hair.

He took the shampoo and squirted a glob into his hand. He then massaged his scalp as he roved his hands through his raven hair.

When he had thoroughly cleaned his scalp and hair, he got out and suddenly got cold very quickly. He started to feel dizzy, but stopped himself from falling by grabbing onto a toilet.

He heard the front door open and knew immediately who it was.

"Goten?" asked the boy downstairs.

"Up here" Goten replied opening the bathroom door and walking into his room, still holding tightly to the wall.

Goten hurried over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, socks, jeans. Then went to his closet and pulled out a tight black shirt. Not that in the choice of color he really had one. All his shirts were either gray or black.

He walked downstairs to see the front door wide open and could here the TV on full blast.

"Trying to make me go deaf?" Goten asked walking into the TV room.

"No, just trying to get you in here"Trunks replied.

"Whatever, so what movie are we watching?" Goten asks relaxing in the brown recliner.

"Ummmm, what do you have?" Trunks asks with little interest.

"We have 'The Cell Games', wanna watch that?" Goten asks knowing the answer all to well.

"Na, not in the mood for lies" Trunks says looking at his phone.

"Then what do you want to watch?" Goten asks a little bit mad that he can't please his secret love.

"Family Guy!" Trunks almost screams.

"Okay then, Family Guy it is" Goten says flipping it to Adult Swim, on Cartoon Network.

"It seems today, that all you see, is violence, and movies, and sex on TV. But where are those good old fashioned values, on which we used to rely? Lucky there's a family guy, lucky there's a man who, positively can do, anything to make us, laugh and cry. He's our family guy!"

"Trunks, how do you watch this?" Goten asks not liking it one bit.

"Because it's funny" he says not letting his eye contact leave the screen.

"Okay then" Goten says flipping his phone open to see a message from his mom.

~Honey, please call me~ it read.

"Trunks' mind if I step out for a sec?" Goten asks politely.

"Go right on ahead" Trunks says laughing at Peter who just snorted up a hot dog.

Goten walks into the hallway and dials his mom's number. It rings but finally Goten gets through.

"Hi mom, what did you want?" he asks.

"Hi Goten, how are things at the house?" she asks.

"Good" he replies.

"Is Trunks over?" Chi-Chi asks.

"Yea, why?" Goten asks nervously.

"I thought he would be" she said with a laugh.

"Is that all you needed" asks Goten wanting to change the subject.

"Yes honey, go have fun with Trunks, bye"she says hanging up.

Goten walks back into the room to see Trunks asleep.

~He's so peaceful, when he's asleep~ thought Goten turning off the TV.

"Time has run out, for me. Everything's distant, and I don't know what to believe. It's so hard, lost in the world, confusion. And I need to weep, for a while. Life is so meaningless, there is nothing, worth me smile" My phone sounds.

~I love Jamestown Story's Goodbye~ Goten thought answering the call.

"Hello?" He asks now almost in darkness except for a lamp on the coffee table.

"you're voice is just a cute as you are" the other voice says in a deep, baritone- like, voice.

"Who is this?" Goten asks getting worried.

"That's not important, what is important is that if you don't leave Japan by Monday, your loved one's will die" it says in a harsh tone.

"Listen asshole" Goten tried but was interrupted again.

"No you listen you little bitch!, if you don't do as I say, then the tan one in the room will die first"

"Okay, i'll leave" He says after a long pause.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

"Goten, I'm begging,please don't go" Trunks pleads with tears streaming down his face.

"Trunks, I must go" Goten says walking towards the door of Capsule Corp.

Goten was thrown a goodbye event, and it was held at Capsule Corp.

"But Goten I can protect myself" Trunks said.

"Not while you're sleeping or out of town, my parents aren't staying young, and my brother is away all the time" I say bringing up points of why I should go.

"Goten, please, I'm asking one more time, please don't leave me"

"I'm sorry Trunks, I have to save you all" Goten says walking out of the door and into the atmosphere which he shall never breathe again, as long as he lives.

Goten drove to the airport, got on his plane and saw he had over 10 texts from old friends. He cried at this but that all changed when they started to plummet Everyone screamed and Goten knew why this was happening Someone wanted to be in his shoes, and would do anything to get there. But who would be this cruel?

**Author's Note:** So this is chapter 1.I was told recently by people that I needed more description or should give up writing all together *Cough* *cough* *Caitlin and Mallory* *cough*cough*. So review telling m what you think I should do. Andif you havn't read my other stories yet, please do so. Until next time bye you guys. :-) BTW **Goodbye **by: **Jamestown Story **Is my new favorite song.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. chapter 2

**Amnesia**

As he plummeted he could only watch as the plane fell, because his seat belt was stuck. He tried to wriggle out of it but failed.

"Help!, Help me!" he shouted, but was drowned out by the millions of other pleas for help.

Goten was curious what death was like. He had never experienced it before. Was it painful? was it quick? All he knew was that he would soon find out.

Something hit him on the head, and made him loose consciousness. He had a dream, where he had never been born.

**~DREAM~**

"Guys I'm home" shouted an adult Demi- saiyan.

"Gohan, please come here" Chi-Chi called from the bedroom.

"Mom, what is it"he asked entering the room with haste.

"I was a false positive, I'm not pregnant" Chi-Chi said staring at the floor.

"What?" Gohan asks falling to the bed.

"Gohan, please, don't be mad" Chi-Chi says rubbing his shoulders.

"It's not possible" Gohan says as a tear falls down his face.

"What's going on in here?" Goku asks walking into the room.

"I'm not pregnant" Chi-Chi says starting to cry herself.

They were all looking forward to having a new member of the Son family. But now that Chi-Chi isn't pregnant, Goten will not be born.

**~END OF DREAM~**

Goten awakens from the nightmare to find he is on a beach. But no one from the plane crash is around. He terrible headache and starts to stumble around.

"Hey are you okay?" a blonde girl asked from the beach.

"I... I think so" Goten replies.

"What's your name?" the tan blonde asks Goten.

"I don't remember"he says trying to remember.

"Well mines Sara, Sara Stoll"she says extending a hand.

"Thanks Sara, where am I?" the Demi asked looking round.

"You're on the beach silly" Sara said walking with him over to a towel.

"How did I get here?" he asks rubbing his head.

"Beats me" She said lying down.

Goten and Sara became great friends and she even gave him a ride back to her place so he could crash. Goten didn't know what had led him up to this point but he knew he loved where he was.

**~JAPAN~**

"Hey Trunks, what up?" a tall pale kid asked.

"I hate my life" Trunks replied banging his head into his locker.

"Awwww, that sucks" he said rubbing Trunks shoulders.

"You don't know the half of it" he said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Wanna talk?" the boy asked.

"Well Goten had to move away" Trunks started.

Trunks saw a look in his friends eyes. Trunks couldn't quite tell was it jelousy? was it hate?All Trunks could tell was that it wasn't good.

"Bryan?, you okay?" Trunks asks

"Why do you love the moron?"Bryan snaps back

"What!?" Trunks asks taking a step backward.

"You're supposed to love me, not that idiot" Bryan says with a devious grin.

"Bryan you didn't"Trunks says almost turning around.

"Yes Trunks, I sent Goten away,it was for your own good. It was for Us!" Bryan says making the smile more demonic and demented now.

"there never was an us!" Trunks snaps.

"Not yet" Bryan says catching a quick pec on Trunks lips.

"More where that came from" Bryan says running to his next class.

~OMG, Goten where are you? I need you right now~ was what Trunks thought running into the bathroom, crying a waterfall.

**~AMERICA~**

"So Sara have any other friends?" Goten asks taking another bite of his chicken.

"Yea over in Ohio, one her parents are looking to adopt so you could become a part of their family.

"Cool" Goten said with a smile.

All of a sudden Goten dropped his fork, and got up from the table.

"Goten, whats wrong?" Sara asks worriedly.

"I don't know, but I feel like someone I once knew may be trying to reach me"he says rubbing his temples.

"Yea they're asking me where I am, its from a Trunks Briefs" Goten says opening his eyes.

"Trunks Briefs? as in Capsule Corp? You lived in Japan?" Sara said almost fainting.

"I think so" Goten says walking over to Sara making sure she doesn't fall.

"I'm okay, but you lived the good life" Sara said smiling at me.

"I'd much rather live this life, be a suburban person you know?" Goten said walking into the TV room and flipping it to a news channel.

**~NEWS~**

"We've just received word that an airplane crashed right off the coast of California" The male news anchor said.

"That's right, and it appears no one survived" the woman added in.

Goten then turned off the TV and looked blankly into the black glass.

"Well found out how you got her" Sara said punching him a little in the arm.

"Sara, I was supposed to die" Goten says walking toward the stairs.

"Where u goin'?" she asked.

"Bed, I need to sort things out" Goten said disappearing behind a wooden door.

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2. What did you think? Leave a review telling me what was good and what was bad. Also check out Laharls Vassal and DBZ Awesum. Their stories are way better than mine. Till next time Peace out**

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
